The present proposal seeks to assess the feasibility of pilot studies on the possible role of oxygen free radicals in the programmed cell death which occurs at the critical point of palatal development. Epithelial disintegration during vertebrate embryogenesis may be mediated by the superoxide radical and its derivatives. The effects of free radical scavengers on normal palatal development will be evaluated to define the possible mechanism of programmed cell death. Enzymes representing defense mechanism against oxygen free radicals will be analyzed histochemically and quantitatively in an attempt to characterize the epithelium of the medial palatal shelves and the oral and nasal epithelium of the palate. The neovascularization in palatal shelves will examined during the critical stage of development. Rich capillarities may supply the palatal tissues with molecular oxygen which serves as substrate for the free radical generating systems. Although advances in surgery and dentistry provide new benefits to patients with cleft palates, rehabilitation is still a long and difficult process. Clearly, the only complete solution to the problem of cleft palate lies in finding means of preventing it through fundamental research. The results of the experiments will define the possible mechanism of programmed cell death and serve the baseline value for further studies on the mechanisms of teratogenicity.